


Don't Make Fun Of My Grill

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [45]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Background Raleigh/Chuck, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc and Keegan go shopping for a new grill. Herc is whipped and Chuck and Raleigh are amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Fun Of My Grill

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry about not posting! I'll ~~post my excuses~~ explain why at the end notes. Take time out of being mad at me and enjoy this short fluffy piece. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Keegan was spending the day with Herc. They were currently shopping for a new grill, Herc’s had died the previous night and after much deliberation he decided to replace it. They’d already been to four different stores and hadn’t found what they were looking for.

Keegan strode into the store, holding her grandfather’s hand. Keegan was matching Herc, dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a short sleeved red and black checkered button up shirt. She was wearing a pair of combat boots for children that Sasha had decided to spoil Keegan by buying them for her.

“This time, no walking out because of something the sales person says, Grandpa.” Keegan scolded Herc as they made their way towards where the grills would be.

“’S not my fault she was rude.” Herc grumbled.

Herc and Keegan had left the previous store because the sales woman had approached them with a greeting of, “It’s so nice to see older folks having children.” Herc had growled, “I’m not old, she’s my granddaughter and we’re leaving.”

“I told you we should have worn the ‘World’s Best Grandpa’ and ‘Grandpa’s Little Girl’ shirts, Grandpa.” Keegan responded. Herc chuckled and squeezed his granddaughter’s hand.

They had just approached a black grill when a sales associate approached the pair.

“Morning! Is there anything I can help you with?” A twenty-something year old girl asked with a genuine smile.

“We’re looking for a grill.” Keegan answered before Herc could speak up. The Australian rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Perhaps I can help you with that. Anything in particular?” The girl, whose name tag read ‘Jennifer’, asked.

Herc told Jennifer what he was looking for in a grill and she nodded.

“We’ve got a few that you might like. Follow me and I’ll show you, if you’d like.” Jennifer said and Herc nodded.

“Lead the way, miss!” Keegan chirped with a grin.

The three stopped in front of a three different grills, Jennifer telling him what features each had.

“Look, Grandpa! This one is silver like Striker Eureka was!” Keegan exclaimed, letting go of Herc’s hand to run towards one of the three grills.

Jennifer must have noticed him eyeing it as she started to tell him the features of this particular grill.

As Herc loaded his new silver grill into the bed of his truck, he turned to Keegan.

“You do not get to mention to your Papa that this is the color of Striker Eureka, as you said in the store.” Herc growled.

Keegan giggled and skipped towards the passenger side to get in, Herc having to help her up into the truck.

Keegan never told Chuck but Chuck had piloted Striker Eureka as well. He knew what his Jaeger had looked like. At one time in his life, it was his baby, his pride and joy in the dark world they used to live in.

“Oh my god, this is priceless! You went shopping looking like twins and you bought a grill that looked like our Jaeger! I’m never letting you live this down, old man!” Chuck taunted his father, laughing so hard he was near tears.

“That or he’s so whipped by Keegan he picked the grill she wanted.” Raleigh added, he was near tears of laughter as well.

“You two are not being nice!” Keegan scolded her fathers, hands on her hips, disapproving look directed towards her fathers.

The two shut up as their daughter started to reprimand them.

“It’s fine, Keegan. You and I will do kebabs tonight for dinner and we’ll make those two eat take out.” Herc spoke up, heading towards the front door of his house.

“Come on, Keegs. Let’s go get what we need to make our kebabs.” Herc said, picking up his keys.

Keegan ran towards the door with a laugh as her fathers exchanged a sad look.

“Oh come on! Don’t do that to us!” Raleigh called.

“Don’t you dare, old man!” Chuck yelled.

“Shouldn’t have made fun of my grill, boys. There’s take out menus in the kitchen.” Herc said before he shut the door.

Keegan and Herc made their way towards his truck, ignoring Raleigh and Chuck’s pleas for mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I realized that I hadn't done a Herc and Keegan fic yet and this happened. 
> 
> As for why I haven't posted lately, I've been pretty busy at work but I've managed to write a bit but haven't finished anything yet, this was the first thing I've finished. Work has me so stressed, I sleep the days I don't work. I keep having all sorts of breakdowns and meltdowns and have been really depressed lately. My job is why I get out of bed 3 nights a week, the other days it's because I have to brush my teeth. I'm sick yet again, thanks to two kids at work who came in sick. I haven't really been in a fluff mood lately, I'm actually surprised this didn't turn out angsty. I unfortunately had to call DCFS a bit ago at work- I can't really say much else- but it really messed me up. I had a breakdown after making the call and it took my coworker about 40 minutes and a donut to calm me down. 
> 
> I **am not** abandoning this, I promise. In fact, I have two other stories half written for this 'verse. I have another one in my head that I will be writing out soon. All I ask is a little patience. Writing this made me feel a little bit happier, I hope to keep writing more for this. I still have so much I want to do for this 'verse, to quit now. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your support. I love you guys. <3


End file.
